Memories
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Something has gone wrong with the well and kagome has ended up in another time and place, what she finds there is something she never thought was possible. Part 2 up and finished
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

"Bye mum I'm going now" Kagome called out opening the door

"Be safe Kagome" her mum answered

Kagome closed the door and headed over to the well room where her little brother Sota was waiting.

"Hey Kagome you going back down the well?" Sota asked

"Yeah"

"Give him this for me ok" Sota asked throwing something at Kagome

Sota ran off to play; Kagome looked down at the object in her hands. It was a spinning top, Kagome remembered the last time Inuyasha was here and Sota was playing with one, Inuyasha had been so interested in it. With a smile Kagome tucked it into the side pocket of her bag; she adjusted her bag then opened the well door to see her grandfather walking around the well shouting out some chant.

"Grandfather... what are you doing?"

"Stopping evil spirits from coming through"

Last week a demon had followed Kagome through the well, it was only a week demon and luckily her grandfather had been cleaning out one of the storage sheds and Kagome was able to grab an old bow and arrow and defeat the demon. Since then her grandfather has been trying different spells and chants to stop demons from passing through but nothing is working.

"Right well I'm going now grandfather"

Kagome stood at the edge of the well and started climbing in when her grandfather placed a sutra on her bag.

"For good luck" he said

Kagome sighed and fell down into the well. As she was passing through Kagome thought she saw a light behind her but as she turned around to look it was gone. She landed on the other side and looked behind her, with a frown she shrugged the light to the back of her mind and shuffled her bag around again, as she did this the sutra fell from her bag and landed on the bottom of the well. As she climbed up the well she noticed there were more vines growing down and there was more moss near the top, the weather was also different, it was colder then back home, there is normally a slight wether difference but nothing like this, it felt like winter was coming.

"_I didn't pack a jumper either"_ Kagome thought annoyed with herself

She pulled herself over the edge and looked around, everything here looked slightly different to, there looked like there were more trees then normal and she couldn't see the path to the village.

"_That's odd..."_

Kagome sat on the edge of the well and looked around, she guess the path would have to be around here somewhere. She thought about just waiting for Inuyasha and the others to come but the cold was getting to her so she decided to find the path on her own. Kagome walked around for a little while until she saw a small path leading into the forest, it was only a small path and it didn't look like it was used to often. She made her way through the forest to the small village, Kagome knew the second she saw it that something defiantly wasn't right with this place. The village was half the size as Kagome remembered it and she didn't recognize any of the people that were walking around.

"Get him!" a villager shouted

"Get the demon" another one shouted

Kagome ran down the slope to the village and saw a bunch of villagers holding field tools chasing after someone; she followed them until they stopped. They had sounded the creature to a boulder, Kagome shouted to get their attention; they all turned around to look at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"Get out of here women" one of them said

They turned back around towards the bolder and pointed their weapons towards it, Kagome managed to catch a peak at what they were planning on harming. It looked to be a human child; Kagome could only see the white pants and the tips of white hair.

"_There attacking a child!"_

Kagome was used to the horribleness of the feudal era but she had never seen anything like this in this village before. As she pushed her way through the crowd Kagome could see the child better, it was a small boy with long silver hair and wearing a white shirt with red flowers on one side and an armour plate. The clothes looked strangely familiar but it wasn't until Kagome saw the crescent moon and the red stripes did she realise who it was.

"_Sesshomaru? No, it can't be... Sesshomaru is... Bigger"_

Shaking herself out of her shock she continued to push through the crowd until she was standing between them and little Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you're doing women" the villager shouted

"Me? You're the ones attacking a child!"

"How dare you yell at me"

"She must be a demon to, look at what she is wearing"

"_Great"_ she thought _"here we go again... where's Kaede when I need her"_

The villagers didn't look like they were going to listen to reason so Kagome quickly grabbed hold of Sesshomaru and jumped over the small boulder. The villagers chased after her and Kagome had no place to go, she was used to running towards the village not away from it. With the well being the only place she knew how to get to she headed there, Kagome made it to the well and tossed her bag inside and placed Sesshomaru down on the edge.

"Hop down and stay quiet, ill lure the villagers away"

Sesshomaru listened and half stumbled down the well, Kagome heard the villagers coming and she once again took of making sure to make enough noise for them to follow her. After running around for a while she managed to find a place to hide until the villagers stopped looking, once everything was quite she headed back to the well. She made it to the well and looked down; Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the corners with his legs curled up.

"You can come out now Sesshomaru, it's safe" she called down

"_This is to strange... maybe I bumped my head and this is all a dream"_

Kagome yelped as she pinched her arm.

"_Not a dream... Demon attack maybe? Has to be something, this can't be real"_

She looked back down in the well to see Sesshomaru starting to climb up with her bag; even though he was small he was still quite strong. He climbed out of the well and handed Kagome her bag.

"Thanks... so umm..."

"How do you know my name?" he asked

His voice was much smaller but still held a touch of that coldness he was known for.

"Oh well..."

"_How am I meant to explain this?"_

"I umm have heard about you"

His chest puffed out slightly making Kagome laugh a little; it was strange seeing Sesshomaru like this.

"So what were you doing in the village?"

"Mother dropped me there" he frowned

"Your mother did? Why?"

"She said I need to learn how to look after myself and not to come home until I become a son she can be proud of"

"Do you have somewhere else you can go? What about your father?"

"Father is too busy, I'm fine on my own, I'm Sesshomaru future Lord of the west" he said proudly

"Well I'm not going to leave you here alone"

"I don't need a human to look after me"

"_At least Sesshomaru is still in there"_ she sighed

"Are you hungry?"

"I can go for days without food" he declared

There was a small rumble coming from his stomach, Kagome raised her brow and looked down at Sesshomaru. He looked away and pretended to ignore it.

"Well we should go, the villagers might come back" Kagome said looking around

"_Where am I meant to take him? I don't think I know anyone that lives here... I don't even know how far back I am this time or how I got here!"_

"Sesshomaru, how old are you?"

"_Maybe I can guess by his age"_

"I'm 6"

"_6, I would of guessed 10... Anyway if he is 6 now... I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD HE WAS!"_

Kagome picked up her bag and placed it on her back; she decided that she would go the way she would normally go if they were going after Naraku.

"_Well I know Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for 50 years and if this is before Inuyasha was born then were... I have no idea... I don't know anyone from before Inuyasha was born... expect for Myoga!"_

"Sesshomaru... do you know anyone called Myoga?"

"Yes, he's the flea that's always with father"

"_Well at least he is still around"_

They had been walking for a while and the sun was starting to set, Kagome was getting tired but she was hoping to find a friendly village, she didn't feel very safe out here without Inuyasha or any weapons.

"_I don't even have any arrows... or a bow"_

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru who was walking quietly beside her; he didn't look tired at all.

"Let's set up camp here" Kagome said

They had found a small clearing in the woods and it looked like a good as place as any to set up camp for the night.

"I don't need sleep human"

"You might not but I do, now help me build a fire"

"I don't need a fire"

"_He's not going to help... how does Rin survive with him?"_

"Ok fine you wait here and ill build the fire"

Kagome walked of and started to collect sticks for a fire, as she was collecting fire wood Sesshomaru came up next to her and started helping. She wanted to say something but he was only a child and different from the Sesshomaru she knew so she kept her mouth shut and continued to collect sticks. Once they had enough they headed back to the flat area Kagome had left her bag, she placed the sticks around then started to look through her bag.

"_I know I have matches in here somewhere..."_

Sesshomaru watch with a raised brow as Kagome dug through her bag, he hadn't met many humans and every human he did met had tried to kill him but Kagome had saved him, he didn't understand this.

"Found it" she said pulling out the box

Kagome lit the match and then lit the fire, once the fire was going she started to look through her bag again. Sesshomaru watched with curiosity as Kagome pulled out a small kettle and a bottle of water; she poured the water into the kettle and placed it over the fire.

"So are you hungry yet?" she asked him

"I told you I don't need food"

"Well it's here if you want it"

Kagome pulled out two instant noodle cups and poured hot water into both, Kagome started eating hers and when she was nearly finished Sesshomaru picked up the cup and started to eat. Kagome smiled and started cleaning up; once everything was put away she pulled out her sleeping bag.

"What's that for?" he asked pointing at the sleeping bag

"It's a sleeping bag, it's like a bed but it can go anywhere, are you cold? If you like you can share with me"

"I'm not cold and I don't need sleep human"

"Well... goodnight then"

Kagome pulled the blanket around her and snuggled in, she hadn't been sleeping for long when she was woken by Sesshomaru climbing in next to her, once she was sure he was asleep she pulled the blanket over him then drifted off to sleep. She was woken once again by the sound of growling; she sat up and saw Sesshomaru next to her growling into the dark.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

"Demon" he said then continued to growl

"_I wish I had my bow"_

Right then a demon jumped out at them, Sesshomaru jumped at the demon and bit the side of his neck. The demon started to scream as Sesshomaru poisoned the demon with his bite.

"_Need to help... but how? I don't have anything!"_

Sesshomaru got knocked to the side and hit the ground hard; Kagome grabbed hold of a sharp stick and prayed this would work. She stabbed the demon and a pink glow appeared at the end of the stick, it didn't kill him like a real arrow would have but it gave Kagome enough time to grab Sesshomaru and run. She ran until she came to a dead end, the demon came after them not much longer, Kagome knew they were in trouble. Suddenly there was a yellow light and the demon vaporized.

"_Wind scar?"_

Kagome looked up and saw a figure on top of the cliff but she couldn't make out who it was, the figure jumped down and landed gracefully in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was starting to wake up in Kagome's arms and saw the person who was in front of them.

"Father?"

"_Inuyasha's father..."_

Kagome let Sesshomaru out of her grip and watched as Sesshomaru tried to straighten himself out but the demon had hurt his leg.

"Sesshomaru are you injured?" Kagome asked

"I'm fine" he grumbled

"Your bleeding" his father said

"Bleeding! We have to get you back to my bag"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do, stop being proud for once and let me help you" Kagome snapped "now we only have to find my bag"

"Father tell her I'm fine"

"Listen to the priestess son"

"Priestess? You're a priestess?"

"Uhhh yeah... kind of anyway"

"But father priestesses are our enemies"

"I'm trying to help you!"

His father turned and started to walk away.

"Father where are you going?"

"To the priestess belongings, if you wish you can come"

"I don't need her help" he grumbled

Kagome frowned then bent down and picked up Sesshomaru making sure not to hurt his leg, he struggled for a while but soon stopped and fell asleep. Kagome followed his father to her bag where she laid him down on her sleeping bag, the fire was nearly out so she went to go get some more fire wood but she was stopped.

"Tend to my son" he said before walking into the woods

"_How am I meant to do that if I can't see"_ she frowned

Kagome pulled her bag closer to the fire so she could see where her first aid kit was, once she pulled out her first aid kit she looked through it for the bandages and antibiotic cream. She took them over to Sesshomaru just as his father came out of the woods with more fire wood; he threw it on the fire then sat down on the ground. Kagome pulled up Sesshomaru's pants a little then put the cream and bandage on him then tucked him into her sleeping bag.

"He will be fine by morning"

"_After all he survived Inuyasha's wind scar, his arm being chopped off, and the war god" _

"Tell me what is your name"

"Kagome... what is yours?"

"You can call me Taisho, where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she mumbled

"Mi Lord" a small voice shouted

"Myoga?" Kagome asked as something small bounced into view

"You know Myoga?" Taisho asked

"Yeah"

"I have never met this human before" he said turning to face her

"Not yet anyway" Kagome corrected

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Ok do either of you know about the bone eaters well?" Kagome asked hugging her knees

"No" Taisho said looking interested

"I have heard about it, it is a well not far from here, the villagers will place a demon in it and all that will be left is bones"

"Really? That sounds most interesting"

"There is more to the well; it is also a portal to the future'

"Impossible, there is no way to get to the future"

"Myoga, tell me, what brings you here?"

"Huh? Oh I came to tell you that your wife dropped your son in a human village, the one not far from here, from what I could gather he was saved by a demon but the villagers are planning a search party in the morning"

"A demon? They thought I was a demon" Kagome asked insulted

"Sounds like they couldn't wait" Taisho said standing "well Kagome I thank you for helping my son but we must be going now"

"Going? You can't just leave me here alone!"

"The villagers will come and you will be fine" Myoga said

"Fine! There after me as well!"

Myoga and Taisho stared at Kagome confused.

"The villagers think I'm a demon because I saved Sesshomaru" Kagome sighed

"You're the demon?" Myoga asked

"What a strange little priestess you are" Taisho added in with a laugh "very well you may come if you so choose"

Kagome stood up and packed things back into her bag, Taisho grabbed hold of Sesshomaru who was still sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag then walked up to Kagome and her bag. Kagome put her bag on her back then looked up at Taisho who was standing next to her.

"Hold on tight" he said wrapping his spare hand around her waist

Kagome at first didn't do anything but once they started lifting into the air she quickly wrapped her arms around his middle not wanting to fall. A type of mist or cloud formed around their feet and carried them away; Kagome looked behind her as she got further from the well.

"_Maybe I should have asked to be taken back..."_

Kagome was starting to yawn and slowly her grip was loosening, she couldn't help it after all the running she did today her body needed rest. Taisho realised this and lifted her up and wrapped his fur around her body, Kagome was still holding onto him slightly and fell into a deep sleep.

"_What a strange priestess, helping a demon instead of killing it and then trusting one to take her somewhere"_

Taisho landed on one of the balconies on his castle and walked into the room, the room he went into had a futon laid out on the floor and many different types of toys. He walked over to the futon and laid Kagome down pulling the blanket over her then he placed Sesshomaru down next to the futon still in her sleeping bag. Once he was sure they were both tucked in and safe he went over to the balcony and pulled over a curtain then slipped out the door.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome woke up with Sesshomaru leaning over her, this was strangely familiar from when Sota was younger.

"Good morning Sesshomaru"

Kagome sat up and looked around her, she saw her sleeping bad next to the futon and her bag near the large curtain blocking out the morning sun.

"Where am I?" she yawned

"You're in my bedroom" Sesshomaru said moving back a little

"Your room?"

"Father took us back to his house"

"_Does this mean this house belongs to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now? I didn't even know their father had a house..."_

Kagome pulled away the blanket and noticed she had a blood stain on her pjs.

"_These were one of my favourite pairs"_ she frowned

"That's my blood" Sesshomaru said backing away a little

"Yeah but its ok I have more at home"

"Good morning children" Taisho said entering the room

"Good morning father" Sesshomaru said standing

"_Children?" _

"Good morning Taisho"

"You have blood on your clothes"

"Yeah but its ok" Kagome said leaving the warm bed

"Put this on" Taisho threw some clothes at Kagome

It was a green kimono with white vine patters around the bottom.

"Come Sesshomaru; let the lady have some privacy"

"Ok father"

Sesshomaru followed Taisho out of the room, once she was alone Kagome got changed into the kimono, it fit her perfectly. She packed her pjs and sleeping bag into her bag then walked over to the door, she opened it and saw Sesshomaru standing there waiting.

"Father said breakfast will be ready soon"

"Well actually Sesshomaru... I should be getting back home"

"Can't you stay for a while" Sesshomaru plead

"Well... I guess a little while won't hurt"

"_He's so cute"_

Kagome followed Sesshomaru down the stairs to the kitchen; there were lots of different kinds of food at the table. Once Kagome and Sesshomaru finished eating Kagome started to clean up when Taisho walked in.

"How was breakfast, I hope everything was to your liking"

"Everything was great, thank you so much" Kagome said with a small bow

"Father Kagome said she is leaving, make her stay, Sesshomaru doesn't want her to leave"

"_He doesn't... This is too much"_

Kagome watched as Taisho bent down and whispered something into his son's ear, once he stood up Sesshomaru walked away leaving her and Taisho alone.

"Would you mind coming with me Kagome?" he asked

"Uhhh sure"

"_What's going on?"_

Kagome followed Taisho out the kitchen and through the castle until they came to a balcony looking over the land.

"First I want to thank you for helping my son; no normal priestess would do that"

"Normal? Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"I am just saying..."

"Don't worry, you right I'm not normal"

"_What kind of normal person can travel back in time through a well?"_

"If you don't mind though I do have a few questions for you"

"Uhhh ok"

"Tell me what you meant back at the camp fire"

"Huh?"

"When you said the well was a portal"

"Oh right... it's a portal to the future that only Inu... only I can pass through"

"_Inuyasha isn't even born yet"_

"The future?"

"yes, I'm from... well I'm not exactly sure how far back I am now but it's over 500 years"

"Now?"

"Normally when I jump through the well I land 500 years in the past but for some reason I have gone further back this time, that's why I have to get back to the well and find out what is going on and return to my own time"

"Do we know each other in the future?"

"No, this is the first time I have actually met you"

"But you know of Myoga"

"Yeah we cross paths ever now and then, normally he will come and tell Inu... I mean us some bad news then leaves when things get dangerous"

"That is the second time you have mentioned an Inu, who is this?"

"I don't think I should tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't want to mess up the future by telling you things"

"So this Inu has something to do with me?"

"Yeah he's your son"

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth, she had been so careful not to say anything then she just says that.

"Sesshomaru is my only son... I have another son?"

"Yeah" she sighed

"What is he like? Is he a strong demon? When will he be born? Do you know who his mother is? Not Sesshomaru's mother I'm sure"

"I... I can't tell you; all I am going to tell you about him is that he is good, strong and brave"

"_And a two timing jerk"_

"He is a son you would be proud of"

"What about Sesshomaru? If you know my son to be then you must know him"

"Uhhh yeah... our paths cross every now and then but we don't really talk..."

Kagome tried to word it right so he wouldn't find out his innocent son turns out to be a killer who wants nothing more than to kill Inuyasha.

"You know how it is, boys will be boys, not all into the emotional bonding and all that" she shrugged

Taisho seemed to buy this answer and was beaming with pride.

"Tell me fair maiden, are you and my son to be mates?"

"MATES! No, no way, we are partners... I mean friends, well not friends... teammate's maybe?"

"Don't worry Kagome; I have no problems with my sons mating humans"

"Really? How come?"

"_Of course he wouldn't have a problem with it he mated a human"_

"You can't control who you love, human or demon"

"I guess your right"

"I have a favour to ask of you"

"What is it?"

"I want you to stay with my son for a little while; I worry for him that the coldness of his mother will rub off"

"But why me?"

"You are the only human that doesn't run screaming or try to kill us, Sesshomaru needs to learn some compassion, I try but with my duties as the Lord it is hard"

"_Me help Sesshomaru learn compassion to humans? Can I really do it? What if it changes too much... what if I don't and that changes too much? What if I'm meant to do it... my head hurts"_

"Ok, but I can't stay for long"

"I will return you to the well tomorrow morning"

"_One day here... should be ok"_

"Ok then"


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

Taisho led Kagome back to Sesshomaru's room; Sesshomaru was sitting near Kagome's bag with the entire contents spilled along the floor. Kagome clenched her hands and glared at the young pup.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she asked through clenched teeth

"I could smell something yummy in there" he said looking at the ground

Kagome's face softened, he was only a child after all.

"Sesshomaru you should ask before going through someone's things"

"I am the future Lord; I don't need to ask for things"

"Now Sesshomaru" Taisho started to say

"Yeah? Well I'm older then you so you have to listen to me" Kagome retaliated

"I'll live longer then then you so you have to listen to me"

"Don't be sure about that, I bet when your all grown up we will meet again" Kagome smirked

Taisho looked between to two and sighed _"maybe this wasn't a good idea"_

"Sesshomaru Kagome is right; you shouldn't take things without asking"

"But mother says demons don't ask for things they take"

"Don't listen to your mother"

"That's what she says about you" Sesshomaru whined

"_The poor kid, he doesn't know what to do. No wonder he turned out how he did"_

"Taisho... if I may... can I talk to him alone?"

"Of course Kagome, if you need me just shout"

Taisho left the room and Kagome closed the door behind him, she walked over to Sesshomaru who was looking slightly frightened, Kagome knelt down beside him and patted him on the head.

"You get this a lot I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, father tells me not to listen to mother then mother tells me not to listen to father then I don't know who to listen to"

"You should listen to them both Sesshomaru"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what exactly they have been telling you but they both want you to grow up big and strong, you should take the lessons they give you"

"Your saying I should learn from both of them?"

"That's right"

"But how do I know who is right?"

"Well you won't, that is something you will have to decide for yourself"

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome with a blank face; he didn't understand what she meant.

"You will understand when you're older, now there is one more thing left to do"

"What's that?"

"Well your father wanted me to teach you compassion but that is something you have to learn for yourself so the only thing left to do is have some fun" Kagome smiled "what do you do for fun"

"Train"

"Don't you do anything other than train?"

"No"

"Well that stops right now, I know we can play hide and seek"

"What is hide and seek?"

"It's a game and its fun"

"I don't do fun"

"Well think of it as training then"

"How is it training?"

"You have to count to 20 and then ill hide and then you have to try and find me"

"That is easy; I will follow your scent"

"See, training"

"It doesn't sound very hard... but ok" he smiled

"You start counting and I'll find a place to hide"

"1...2...3..."

Kagome ran out the room making sure to close the door behind her so he could peak, she found a place to hide and waited until Sesshomaru found her. It didn't take him to long and then Kagome counted while Sesshomaru hid, it took Kagome a long time to find him but she didn't mind as along as Sesshomaru was having fun like a kid should. They played all the games Kagome could think of until she was too exhausted to move. After dinner Kagome wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the next week but there was no such luck. Kagome was heading to the bedroom when she saw Taisho walking around calling out Sesshomaru's name.

"Ah Kagome, have you seen Sesshomaru, I can't find him anywhere"

"No I haven't"

"If you find him let me know"

"Sure..."

_That's strange, why doesn't he just follow his scent..."_

Kagome shrugged it off and continued on her way, she entered the room and walked over to her bag, she opened the bag to get her brush out only to find Sesshomaru hidden in it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Shhhhh"

"Why are you hiding in my bag? And where is all my stuff gone?" she asked in a hushed whisper

"Father is trying to make me take a bath"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Baths are yucky"

Kagome laughed and pulled Sesshomaru out of her bag.

"Baths are good, they keep you all clean and after today you need one"

Sesshomaru had been chasing butterflies and one time he fell down a small slop into some mud, Kagome had cleaned it off the best she could but there was still some mud on his hands and feet and in his hair. The door burst open and Taisho was standing there smirking.

"found you, now come on Sesshomaru its bath time"

"I don't want one!" he shouted jumping out of Kagome's arms and hiding behind her legs "Kagome isn't having one so why do I have to!"

"Kagome doesn't need one like you do" Taisho said

"If Kagome doesn't have a bath then I'm not having one"

"I'm going to have a bath, after you did" Kagome lied

"Why don't we bath together then" he beamed

"_Bathing with Sesshomaru... no I can't do it all I can see is him fully grown and what if he remembers in the future! I can't, no way, not happening!"_

"Sesshomaru you know boys and girls don't bath together"

"But you and mother used to bath together"

"Oh well that is different"

"Hey Sesshomaru, where did you put the things that were in my bag?"

"On the futon"

Taisho and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome confused; she walked over to the futon and started searching through her things until she found what she was looking for. She picked up her bathing suit, towel and her bath things.

"Taisho is there something Sesshomaru could wear in the bath?"

Taisho getting the hint to what Kagome was planning thought for a while.

"I suppose I could find something... yes there is that skirt the wolf tribe gave him"

"I'm not wearing a skirt" Sesshomaru stated

"It's the skirt or bath on your own"

"Fine I'll wear the stupid skirt" he grumbled

"Come Sesshomaru, let's get you changed"

"What about Kagome?"

"I will come back for her in a minute"

Sesshomaru looked up and Kagome and she smiled with a nod at him, Sesshomaru walked out the room with his father while Kagome changed into her bathing suit. Once she was changed she grabbed her towel and the small bag filled with her bath things, she wrapped the towel around her and tied up her hair into a loose bun then opened the door. Taisho was already standing there waiting for her.

"Thank you for this" he said leading her to the bath house

The door opened to revile a huge room with a bath in it, no it was more like a small pool. There was steam coming from the surface and it looked extremely inviting.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted from in the water

Sesshomaru swam over to the edge until he could stand and walk out, he was wearing a brown fur skirt that was similar to the one Koga wore; all that was missing was the tail.

"I will leave you two to your bath and Sesshomaru make sure you actually clean yourself this time"

Taisho left the room closing the door behind him, Kagome felt kind of strange having such a big bath for only her and Sesshomaru. She removed her towel and placed it far from the water's edge and placed her bag in arm's length from the water. She walked into the water until she was waist deep, Sesshomaru tried following as best he could but he couldn't stand where she was.

"How deep is this?" Kagome asked looking out in front of her

"I don't know, I can't touch the real bottom, father said when I'm bigger I will be able to"

That made Kagome curious, she started to walk out further with Sesshomaru swimming next to her, she was nearing the middle and her head was just above the water when she stood on her tip toes.

"_Surly it can't be much deeper"_

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled her head under the water, it looked like the rest of the bath was a bottomless pit. She pulled her head back up and let go of the breath she was holding.

"_Guess it can be much deeper"_

"Well come one, let's go get clean"

They swam back to where it was shallow, Kagome opened her bag and pulled out a flannel and some soap, she watched as Sesshomaru threw some water over him.

"Done" he said

"You still have mud on you, come here"

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, she rubbed the soap into the flannel then started to scrub at the dirt on Sesshomaru. Once that was done she pulled out her shampoo and gently rubbed it through his hair, Kagome did the same thing to her own then they both ducked their heads under water to wash it all away. Once they were both all clean Sesshomaru started to show off his swimming skills, Kagome didn't realise how long she had been in there until Taisho entered the room.

"Everyone alive in here?" he asked poking his head in the door

"Hello father" Sesshomaru greeted

"Were fine, Sesshomaru was just showing me some tricks"

"I see, well come on now its bed time"

"Ok father" he sighed

Kagome and Sesshomaru got out of the bath, Kagome wrapped her towel around her and started to dry herself while Sesshomaru crouched on the floor and started to shake. Kagome bit back her laughter at this; it was the same way Inuyasha dried himself off.

"I have brought you both a robe to wear for bed" Taisho said holding up two robes

He handed one to Kagome and one to Sesshomaru, Kagome turned around as Taisho helped his son changed then they left her alone to change.


	5. Part 1 Final

The next morning Kagome changed into her school uniform and folded the kimono she wore yesterday and the robe she wore last night and placed them on the futon, she packed up all her things and was ready to go.

"Do you have to go?" Sesshomaru asked sulking on the futon

"I'm afraid so"

"But I don't want you to go"

"Don't worry we will meet again" Kagome smiled

"What if you don't remember me?"

"I'll never forget you"

"I'll never forget you either"

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru then picked up the clothes and carried then down to the front hall where Taisho was waiting.

"Here, thank you for letting me borrow them" Kagome said handing the clothes over to Taisho

"You keep them, a little something to remember us by"

Kagome smiled and hugged them close to her chest "thankyou"

"Say goodbye Sesshomaru"

"Goodbye Kagome" he said looking at the ground

As Kagome looked at Sesshomaru she remembered the small toy in her side pocket, she dropped her bag on the floor and tucked the clothes in then checked the pocket to find the spinning top was still there. She held it in her hand with her other hand covering it and then moved in front of Sesshomaru.

"I have a present for you"

"Really?" he asked looking much happier

"It's something very special and I'm trusting you to look after it until we meet again"

"But what if we don't" he asked getting sad once more

"We will have to meet again so you can give this back" she winked

Kagome opened her hands and held out the small toy.

"It's called a spinning top"

She showed him how it worked then placed it in his small hands.

"Anytime you miss me all you have to do is look at this and remember our promise"

"What promise?"

"That you will return it to me" she smiled

"But how will I find you?"

"When you're much older on the night of the new moon in the summer month go to the well I placed you in, when I can ill meet you there"

"Ok, I promise" he said holding onto the small toy

"_I wonder if he will remember?"_

She hugged the pup once more then left with Taisho back to the well.

"Thank you for the lift"

"Tell me one thing before you leave, my sons, do they have someone to protect?"

Kagome thought about all the times Inuyasha had protected her and the rest of the group and knew that he had people to protect but she wasn't sure about Sesshomaru, there was Rin, she is seen traveling with Sesshomaru a lot lately and there was the time Kohaku nearly killed Rin and Sesshomaru saved her.

"Yeah" she smiled "they both have people to protect"

With that said she jumped into the well, as she passed through the well she saw a small bright light in front of her, Kagome reached out and grabbed hold of a sutra.

"_This looks like the one grandfather was using"_

She landed safely back in her own time much to her relief, she climbed up the well and headed towards the house.

"Kagome back so soon?" her mother asked as she entered the house

"Where's grandfather?"

"He was searching for more sutras in the back shed"

Kagome dropped her bag at the door then carried the sutra outside to her grandfather.

"Kagome back already?"

"Stop trying to put spells on the well" she said handing him the sutra

She turned on her heels and went back to the house to restock then left to the well, she jumped down and passed through with no strange light and landed where she was meant to.

"Kagome your back" Shippo chirped looking down the well

"Where have you been?" Sango asked "Inuyasha has been worried sick about you; he couldn't pass through the well"

"He couldn't?" Kagome asked climbing up the well

"No, what happened? Is everything ok?" Miroku asked

Kagome threw her bag over the edge and pulled herself out of the well.

"Everything is fine gra..."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted running into view

"Oh hey Inuyasha"

"Don't you hi me! Where have you been? Why wasn't the well working!"

"Grandfather was messing around with his sutra's and one of them actually worked" Kagome shrugged

"What did it do?" Miroku asked

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, she had never noticed it before but he did look a lot like him, she thought about telling them her adventure but thought it was best to keep it to herself.

"It gave me the chance to have some peace and quiet" she said glaring at Inuyasha

"What do you mean peace and quiet? I left you alone for the whole week!"

"Oh really then how come when I woke up 4 nights ago my window was open and there were dirty footprints in my room" she glared

"Yeah whatever, now come on I want to have camp set up before sunset" Inuyasha grumbled

"Why?" Kagome asked confused

"New moon tonight" Shippo answered

"New moon... why don't we stay here for the night then?" Kagome asked

"We have to get moving we already lost time with your little trick" he growled

"Please Inuyasha; can't we stay here just one night?"

"No"

"Sit boy" she shouted

"Were staying here for the night" Kagome ordered walking towards Kaede's village

"_I know he probably doesn't remember but I can't help it, I just want to know for sure"_

That night when everyone was asleep Kagome snuck out and headed towards the well, it was dark and she couldn't really see where she was going but Kagome had walked this path so many times she knew well enough not to get tripped over by roots. She made it to the well and sat on the edge to wait, she felt silly doing this but Kagome knew if she didn't it would bother her even more. There was movement coming from the forest, her heart started to race, she didn't know who or what it was.

"It's not safe out here priestess" Sesshomaru said walking towards her

"Sesshomaru you scared me"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Well as you pointed out it's not safe, you could have been a demon as far as I know"

"I am a demon"

"I mean a demon that is going to kill me" she said rolling her eyes

"How do you know that not why I am here"

"Because you would have killed me by now"

"I know now why you were able to pull out father's sword from his grave"

"Because I'm human, we all know that already"

"Any human can touch it yes but not pull it from his grave, it was a long time ago, I barely remember it but you were there all them years ago weren't you"

"Yeah I was"

"I went back to my old home the other night and found this"

He threw a small object at Kagome; she caught it in her hands and saw the same spinner she had given him.

"How is you are still here just as you said you would be"

"It's the well, I'm actually from 500 years in the future and the well brought be back and now I can travel back and forward"

"Can you go to any time you please?"

"No only this time and my own, it was only because of a spell that I made it to your childhood"

"So it won't happen again"

"No"

"Good, I do not wish to have any more memories of you in my past" he stated walking away

"Hey Sesshomaru catch"

She threw him an instant noodle cup, Sesshomaru caught it without turning around, he pulled the cup in front of him and frowned.

"I don't eat human food"

"Just in case you change your mind" she smiled walking back to the village


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Memories Part 2**

_**Description:**_** It has been a year since Kagome's trip to Sesshomaru's past and a month since Naraku's destruction. Sango and Miroku are starting a family, Shippo is of training, Rin is living with Kaede and Inuyasha and Kagome are engaged with plans to marry once she has finished high school. Sesshomaru wonders around doing his own thing checking in on Rin whenever he passes by and everything has been peaceful until Myoga turns up with a message. **

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome back Kagome"

"Hi mum" Kagome sighed kicking of her shoes

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine mum" she mumbled "I'm just going to go upstairs and study"

Kagome walked past her mum and started up the stairs.

"_Inuyasha hasn't come to see me for over two weeks..."_ she sighed looking down at the ring _"if he thinks he can just propose then not see me then he has another thing coming"_

Kagome opened her door thinking about all the ways she could make Inuyasha pay but when she went to throw her bag on her bed when she noticed a sleeping form.

"Oh Inuyasha" she sighed with a smile

Gently Kagome placed her bag down and left the room; she went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle then pulled out an instant noodle cup.

"Why don't you let me do that dear, you and Inuyasha haven't spent much time together lately"

"That's ok mum, he has fallen asleep anyway"

"Are you still going over there for the long weekend?"

"Yeah, there is meant to be some kind of festival going on"

"Oh that sounds like fun"

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the boiled kettle, once the noodles were down Kagome carried them up the stairs to Inuyasha. She had only just gotten in the room when Inuyasha woke up from the smell.

"Noodles?" he asked with a yawn

Kagome giggled and handed them to him then sat down on her chair.

"Kagome your back"

"Yep, been back for a little while now"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute" she smiled

Inuyasha blushed then started eating the noodles.

"So you ready to go then or what?" he asked with his mouth full

"Just got to pack"

"Haven't you down that yet? You've had plenty of time"

"I wasn't sure what the weather would be like there"

"About the same as here I guess" he shrugged

"I'll need something warmish then"

She walked over to her cupboards and started to look around; she had pulled out nearly all of her clothes when she came across a green kimono. Kagome knelt on the ground and picked it up carefully, it had been in the back of her cupboard for so long that she had forgotten about it.

"How hard is it to find something to wear?" Inuyasha grumbled picking the clothes of him

"Hey Inuyasha... the festival... it's sort of a kimono wearing occasion right?"

"I guess"

"Sesshomaru isn't going to be there is he?"

"I don't know, why are you asking about him?"

"Just wondering..."

"What you got there?"

"Nothing" she quickly said stuffing it into her bag

"Well let's go then"

Kagome picked up some other clothes on the ground and stuffed some into her bag then got dragged out of the room by Inuyasha. They said goodbye to her mum then left down the well, it was getting dark by the time they got to the village and the festival was already starting.

"You coming Kagome?" Rin asked poking her head in

"Just got to get changed Rin"

"Ok" she chirped

Kagome kicked Inuyasha out then started to go through her back until she came to the kimono, she put it on then walked out of the house. Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and much to Kagome's horror Sesshomaru were all staring at her.

"You look really pretty" Rin called out

"She is most beautiful don't you think Inuyasha?" Miroku nudged

"Fhe whatever" he blushed turning slightly away

"Don't listen to him Kagome you look great, I didn't know you had anything like this in your time" Sango said

"Oh well it was a gift" she said looking at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru frowned then turned away "come Rin"

"I'll see you guys later ok" she smiled following after him

The rest of the night was fairly peaceful, as peaceful as it can be in the feudal era, when there was an unexpected guest.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha

Before he had a chance to reply Kagome felt a slight pinch on her check, her hand automatically went up and slapped the bug that was bitting her, she looked down in her hand and saw a squashed Myoga.

"Oh... sorry Myoga"

"Lady Kagome I have just heard the news of yours and Inuyasha's joining"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at that.

"What do you want" Inuyasha grumbled trying to hide his embarrassment

"I have come to give Lady Kagome a message"

"A message?" they both asked

"Yes, it's about..."

He stopped talking and looked between Inuyasha and Kagome then jumped up to her ear.

"It's about Lord Taisho" he said quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear

Kagome's eyes widened, she had warned Myoga not to say anything to Inuyasha about her trip but never did she expect a message from then.

"Uhhh Myoga and I need to talk in private for a little while"

"What why?"

"It's a secret"

"Secret? What's going on?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha" Kagome said walking away "and don't you dare try to follow me"

Kagome went into Inuyasha's forest and after she was sure Inuyasha was nowhere around she moved her hands in front of her for Myoga to jump on.

"Ok go ahead"

"Are you sure Master Inuyasha has not followed us?" Myoga asked looking around

"Sit!" she called out

There was no sound of crashing or any shouts so Myoga nodded then started talking.

"Taisho told me to give you a message"

"I don't understand, if you had a message for me why didn't you tell me a year ago when all this started!"

"He told me to wait until you became the mate to his son to be"

"I knew I shouldn't have told him anything" she frowned "well what was the message"

"He wants you to go back"

"Back?"

"He said Sesshomaru needs your help"

"My help?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru has only shown hate towards his brother and hasn't wanted anything to do with him; Lord Taisho hopes that you can change that"

"Wait, when is this message from?"

"Around 200 years ago, give or take a few years"

"That doesn't exactly mean much to me..."

"It was when Master Inuyasha was born, just before he went into battle with Ryukotsusei"

"Oh ok, now I've got it, but there's only one problem even if I do go back, and I'm not saying I'm going to but if I do I have no control over where I will end up"

"You must help; who knows what will happen if you don't"

"yeah but who knows what will happen if I do, I don't want Inuyasha having sudden memories of me in his past, it's bad enough with only Sesshomaru!"

"But if you don't then..."

"I know what you're going to say 'if I don't everything could change' and blah blah blah but I'm not doing, how do you know me refusing is what was meant to happen and everything is fine now"

"He told me to tell give you this if you refused"

Myoga pulled out a sutra and handed it to Kagome.

"What's this?" she asked looking at it

"Master Taisho did some research after you left and found this to be the only spell that could create a portal to different times"

"Why didn't he just come here then?"

"It takes a priestess to make it work"

"Then why didn't he..."

"And someone who can already travel through time, this merely extends the time travel portal, only you can use it"

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that... but still I don't know how to control it"

"The sutra will return to its own time, it can't go back further then when it was created and this one was created the day of his final battle"

"You guys really put a lot of thought into this"

"Not me, Lord Taisho did, please Lady Kagome you must go"

"Fine" she sighed "but if Inuyasha has a single memory of me you are going to pay dearly" she threatened

"You must leave right away" he stuttered

"You mean tonight? But... just let me get a few things, if there's one thing I learnt from last time I am not going without my bow and arrows"

"But you must hurry; I will meet you at the well"

"I'll be there soon" she sighed

"_Why did I agree to this?"_ Kagome thought walking back to the village _"but then again... mini Inuyasha, how could I pass up this chance?"_


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2

"_How am I meant to tell Inuyasha? This has been the first break in my studies for a while and now I have to leave..."_

She walked back to the village deep in thought, not only did she have the problem of telling Inuyasha she had to go but she also had to stop him from following after her. She was nearly back at the village when she noticed everyone was waiting for her.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Inuyasha told us you ran off with Myoga, you know these forest aren't safe!" Sango said

"Sango I can look after myself now, my priestess powers are a lot stronger than they used to be I would of known if there was a demon there" she smiled proudly

It was true, since the final battle with Naraku Kagome started training in her spare time to learn how to control and access her power and she had gotten fairly good at it.

"Even so you should have told someone"

"I did, Inuyasha knew"

Sango was about to say something else when Miroku moved in front of her slightly.

"What did Myoga say? Is there trouble?"

"No not at all, everything is fine..."

"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing, why would you think something is going on we just talked that's all"

"_This isn't working, the way there all looking at me"_

"I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong" he said with a realised brow

Kagome sighed then looked at her friends "I have to leave"

"Leave? But you only just got here" Rin sulked

"I know but this is... it's important, I'll only be gone for a little while"

"_I hope"_

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"Back through the well"

"What did Myoga say to make you suddenly have to go back to your time?"

"I can't tell you... I promise when I get back I'll explain but right now I have to go"

Kagome walked pass everyone and headed to where she left her bag, she knelt down next to her bag and tipped everything out.

"_I won't need everything... let's see what do I need?"_

"Kagome, can I come in?" Sango asked

"Sure Sango"

Sango walked in the room with Miroku following after her.

"Your both here... this can't be good"

"Kagome is there something going on? Are you in trouble?" Sango asked

"No it's nothing like that"

"Then what is going on?"

"I can't say... It's not that I don't want to but it's just it's important that this stays a secret, you guys have to trust me on this"

"We trust you know what you're doing but Inuyasha..."

"I know" Kagome sighed "I didn't plan on this happening... But... I know I probably shouldn't be asking you this but I need your help"

"Anything" Miroku said

"I need you guys to keep Inuyasha away from the well, he can't find out what I'm doing"

"Ok Kagome but on one condition, you tell us what's going on when you get back"

"O... ok"

"You're taking your bow?" Miroku asked

"Yeah just in case, when I get back you know demons"

"Take these with you" Miroku said pulling out some sutras

Both Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku, Sango with confusion and Kagome with worry.

"Sango why don't you wait outside while I show Kagome how to use these"

"Why?"

"Stress isn't good for you" he said hinting to her stomach

With a sigh Sango left the room, as Miroku placed the sutras in Kagome's hands he took the one she was trying to hide.

"So this is what you have been hiding" he said looking at it

"A time sutra? Don't see many of those"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a monk remember, I know a spell when I see one"

"I guess I should probably explain?"

"No need, I trust you know what you're doing" he said handing it back "I don't know where you're going Kagome but be careful"

"So you won't... tell the others?"

"It is not my place" he said standing "you should take your priestess outfit, that way you will blend in better"

Once he left the room Kagome put the sutras in her bag as well as the priestess outfit Kaede had given her. She packed some medicinal herbs and some of the food she brought from her time then closed the bag and went to leave the house. Kagome once slightly surprised to see only Inuyasha waiting for her there; they walked hand in hand silently towards the well.

"Find the Soun family" Myoga said

Kagome nodded then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before jumping down the well, it was the same as the first time, everything seemed normal but the sutra glowed a bright white. Once on the other side Kagome climbed up the well, everything looked nearly the same as the first time but now she could see a path to the village. As she walked down the path memories of the first time came flashing back, she saw the tiny village in her mind but when it was in view she noticed it had grown a bit. Kagome walked down towards it and instead of the village men chasing a demon they were working.

"_At least Sesshomaru is getting attacked this time but how am I meant to find him? And how am I meant to help?"_

Once she was in the village she noticed a few people were staring at her, even though she was wearing a kimono Kagome noticed that hers was much better than the ones around her.

"_He was a demon Lord so he probably had the finest material... Or stole it from someone rich"_

"Are you the priestess Kagome?" a village girl asked

"Yes I am"

"_How does this girl know me?"_

"My father has been waiting for you, come I will take you to him"

"O... ok"

Kagome followed the girl to a small hut; she went in and noticed something familiar about it.

"_There's no way... this can't be Kaede's house"_

"Konata are you back already?" her mother asked "who is this?"

"Mother this is Kagome, the one father is waiting for"

"Oh my, come in dear come in, we have been expecting you, my name is Kana, I am Soun's wife"

Kagome got pulled into the hut; she sat down out of the way while Kana ran around collecting things.

"I'm sorry but how do you actually know of me?"

"I feel my husband will be the best one to explain that to you, now here, I was told to give you these when you came"

Kana handed Kagome a piece of brown cloth that was wrapped around something, she opened it and saw another kimono. This one was a dark blue with a silver sash; she touched the silk with a smile. Kana brought out another package only this one was more like a money bag.

"This one is for Izayoi and his new son" she explained

Kagome nodded and pack everything into her bag.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back husband"

"How is this?"

"This is Kagome father" Konata explained

"She has finally come?" he said in a whisper

"It's nice to meet you" Kagome bowed

"Kana did you give her the things?"

"Yes, there is only one thing she needs but I felt it would be best for you to show her that"

"Well come then Kagome, we don't have any time to loose"

Kagome followed Soun until she felt the presence of a demon but it was familiar somehow, she kept following with her guard up until they came to a cave then they stopped.

"The demon lord told me to give you this; it will take you to where you need to go"

Out of the cave walked out a two headed dragon, Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ah-Un?"

"This demon has a name?"

"Of course, all demons... well nearly all demons have names" Kagome smiled

"Well you best be off then"

"Before I go I have one question, did Taisho leave any kind of message for me? Like what I'm supposed to do?"

"Taisho?"

"I mean the demon lord"

"He only told me wait until you came then to give you the packages and the demon"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"Oh... well ok then I guess I will be off"

"_Well I guess I'll figure it out..."_

Kagome cautiously climbed onto Ah-Un's back, she was happy to find he didn't try to kill her. The second she was settled he jumped into the air, Kagome griped on for her life but after a few minutes she started to relax.

"_Myoga did say it was about Inuyasha and I already know them two don't get along... No... He can't expect me to make them friends!"_


	8. Part 2 Chapter 3

"Ah-Un are you sure this is the right place?" Kagome asked sliding of his back

Ah-Un made a noise that Kagome took as a yes, she looked around her and saw nothing but trees but at least now the sun was coming up so she could see better.

"_I don't see Sesshomaru anywhere..."_

"Ah-Un I don't..."

He looked up at Kagome from eating his grass and walked towards her then pushed her slightly away, Kagome stumbled a little but took the hint and started walking in the direction he was pushing her.

"_If he isn't here I'm going to... I'll make him pay in the future" _she smirked

It didn't take long before Kagome could hear some yelling in the distance, she couldn't make out the words but she was certain that some villagers were chasing after someone.

"_Why would Sesshomaru be in a village? If he is killing people he will be sorry"_

She stormed of towards the noise when suddenly she got a chill.

"_Those... aren't villagers..."_

Kagome got her bow ready and cautiously walked forwards, she tired searching through the different demonic auras to pick out Sesshomaru's but she wasn't very good at that. Kagome heard a girl scream in the distance and the sound of a child crying, she picked up the pace and ran towards the demons. She could see a woman in the distance holding a baby in her hands with a demon coming after her; Kagome shot her arrow at the demon then ran over to the women before the other demons attacked.

"Are you able to stand?" Kagome asked

The women looked up at her and Kagome immediately recognized her.

"Izayoi..."

"Look out!" she screamed

Kagome spun around and shot another arrow, she guess she only had around another 10 arrows and there looked to be many more demons then that.

"We have to get you to safety"

Izayoi picked herself and started to run while Kagome stayed behind and shot a couple more demons before chasing after her. While they were running Kagome searched threw her pockets for a spell that would help until she found one that might work.

"_Need to find a cave"_ she thought scanning the area

She spotted one in the distance but it looked very far away, she wasn't sure if they would make it.

"Get to the cave!" Kagome shouted stopping once more

Without checking if Izayoi was going the right way Kagome shot the last of her arrows then sprinted towards the cave, Izayoi was almost in the cave by the time Kagome caught up to her, quickly Kagome placed a few of the sutras around the cave wall then ran inside.

"_I hope this works..."_

A demon hit the barrier between them and the cave entrance and got propelled back, it didn't kill it but it was enough for now until Kagome could think of something else.

"_Thankyou Miroku"_

"Its ok, we will be safe here for a while" she said placing her bag on the floor

Izayoi kept to the far end of the cave and sat down hushing the crying child in her arms, Kagome sat on the floor trying to catch her breath, she was glade at that moment that she had taken up sport in school. Once she was back to breathing evenly she paid attention to the other two in the cave.

"_If that is Izayoi then does that mean she is holding Inuyasha?"_

"How is he?" Kagome asked nodding at the whimpering child

Izayoi looked up at her and held her baby close to her arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your child I promise"

She didn't look too convinced.

"Inuyasha right? I know he is a half demon but I promise I won't harm him"

"How... how do you know my sons name?" she asked in a whisper

"I know his father" Kagome smiled

"You knew Taisho?"

"_Knew... of course if Inuyasha is alive then that means he is dead..."_

"Yeah, he sent me here to help you"

"But you're a..."

"A priestess? Yeah I know but don't worry, I have lots of demon friends, even some half demon friends, to me it doesn't matter what blood you have it's who you are as a person" she explained sitting bag leaning on her bag "you must be tired, why don't you get some rest? The spell will hold for a while yet"

She looked down at baby Inuyasha who was still crying slightly from everything.

"_He always has taken awhile to settle down from demon attacks"_ she smiled

"I can hold him for you so you can get some rest" Kagome offered without really thinking "I have a younger brother back home, I used to help mum with him all the time"

Izayoi looked up towards Kagome but didn't look like she was going to give up her precious child.

"I won't hurt him, Taisho wouldn't of sent me if he didn't think I could be trusted"

Slowly she started to hand over Inuyasha, he let out a scream as he got further away from his mother but the second Kagome took hold of him he started up at her with wide, teary eyes. Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha and started to rock him, Izayoi looked at Kagome's smile and knew she wouldn't cause him any harm and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_He's so cute" _Kagome thought as he reached up and touched her face

Once he was bored with Kagome's face he started to look around the room, once he saw the demons attacking the barrier he tried to growl that made Kagome chuckle, it was such a little growl, reminded her or how a puppy would growl. He looked back at Kagome with his little ears twitching; slowly Inuyasha started to get free from the blanket he was wrapped up in and was kicking and squirming to get free from Kagome's grasp.

"And where are you trying to get to?" she asked

Inuyasha looked up at her then towards the demons and tried growling once more.

"Hush now; it's my turn to protect you"

He looked up at Kagome with wonder in his eyes, he was so small and innocent, it pained her heart what she knew he would have to survive though as he grew. Tears started to well in her eyes, she couldn't help it, she wanted to stay here and protect him always, Inuyasha reached up to Kagome's face as if trying to comfort her.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 4

They had been there for a while and the demon attacks had stopped for a while but Kagome felt it best to stay where she was until at least Izayoi was awake or Kagome could find some other kind of weapon. Inuyasha was starting to get extremely restless and it was hard for Kagome to keep a hold on him, she pulled her bag in front of her and started to look though it with Inuyasha pulling at things.

"_There has to be something in here that will keep him still"_ she thought

Kagome came across the bag that Kana had given her, with everything that had happened she had forgotten all about it. She pulled it out and opened it, Inuyasha had stopped moving around and looked at the bag, Kagome searched through it and found some wooden carvings, she pulled them out and saw that they were in the shape of different animals. There were dogs, horses, bears, turtles and some other animals that Kagome guessed were demons, there was also a small wooden sword, both silk and cotton material as well as some clothes for Inuyasha. Kagome pulled out one of the cotton squares and laid it out on the cave floor then placed the wooden toys down, before she had a chance to move Inuyasha he started crawling towards them.

"_Crawling already? I guess he is a half demon"_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha started bitting into the wooden toys and shaking them then throwing them on the floor, Kagome laughed and handed them back to him; before she knew it he had made it a game. Izayoi woke to the sound of Inuyasha giggling and Kagome laughing, she looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting on some cotton material playing with wooden toys, she smiled as Inuyasha smiled and threw them around. Once Inuyasha noticed his mum was awake he started crawling towards her, Kagome turned around from picking up toys and noticed she had woken.

"Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you" she smiled holding Inuyasha in her arms

"That's ok, he was really good"

"Thank you for saving us, I hate to think what would have happened if you didn't show up"

"You should thank Ah-Un; he was the one that bought me here"

"Who?"

"A two headed demon, he used to belong to Taisho I think... I'm not too sure but he bought me here, actually I wonder where he is..."

Kagome packed everything away into the sack then handed it to Izayoi.

"Taisho told me to give this to you, it's for you and Inuyasha, he loves the wooden toys" Kagome smiled

Izayoi nodded and took hold of the sack.

"It looks like the demons are gone... they haven't attacked for a while now"

Kagome knew better then to think they were really gone, it had happened one to many times where she thought everything was safe but they were just waiting. She wished she had some more arrows still just in case; Izayoi noticed the frown on Kagome's face and shared her worry.

"They might still be out there..." she said

"Yeah" Kagome confessed "I used all my arrows up getting us here... well there is only one way to find out"

Kagome stood up and went to walk out of the cave when she stopped and thought.

"You don't happen to have a fire rat kimono on you do you?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I have an idea"

Kagome bundled up some material and then held it like she was holding a baby then placed the fire rat over her, once everything was in place Kagome took a step outside the barrier. Nothing happened, she took another step and still nothing but Kagome wasn't convinced, there was no way she was taking any chance with baby Inuyasha.

"Wait here, I'm going to go fetch Ah-Un then I'll come back, don't leave this cave until I get back ok"

"Ok, be careful"

Kagome nodded then ran off towards where she found Izayoi and Inuyasha; she prayed the barrier would hold without her long enough for her to get Ah-Un. It felt like it took her forever to reach the two headed dragon who was still eating grass.

"If I was Rin I bet you could have came running the second the demons got close to me" she accused "come on we need to get back to Izayoi and Inuyasha"

Kagome grabbed hold of the rains and started walking him towards the cave, there hadn't been any demons and Kagome couldn't sense any other then Ah-Un so she felt it was safe enough for Inuyasha and Izayoi to leave the cave.

"This is Ah-Un" she explained "Ah-Un this is Izayoi and Inuyasha so be nice"

"_I have got to stop talking to him"_ she thought as she looked at the look Izayoi was giving her _"well now what do I do?... that's right"_

"Ah-Un weren't you meant to take me to Sesshomaru?" Kagome frowned

Ah-Un growled in response making Izayoi jump then knelt down on the ground.

"_He wanted me to take Inuyasha to him? HAS HE LOST HIS MIND!"_

Not wanting to leave Inuyasha and Izayoi out here alone she sighed in defeat.

"Do you know a village around here?" she asked Izayoi

"Yes, there is one a few hours walk south from here, I was leaving when the demons attacked us"

"Ok, everyone hop on then"

Izayoi looked cautiously at Ah-Un.

"He won't hurt you, he seems scary at first but he is safe"

Kagome helped Izayoi up then hoped on behind her and held the rains, Ah-Un lifted off into the air making Izayoi yelp and Inuyasha laugh. Ah-Un landed away from the village and out of sight.

"You three wait here I'm just going to grab a couple of things"

She grabbed her bow and arrow sack then started to walk away when she remembered the priestess outfit she bought.

"_Wouldn't hurt" _she thought

Kagome got changed into her priestess outfit then headed towards the village; it took her a few minutes to make her way towards the village. As she started to enter the village there were whispers around her.

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea"_

"Priestess, what brings you to our small village?"

"I need supplies"

"We don't have much to offer for we are a small humble village but please take what you need"

"I only need a couple of arrows" Kagome smiled

"_Everything is staring at me, it's kind of creepy"_

Kagome was bought a handful of arrows then she headed back towards Ah-Un.

"_That was one creepy village"_

"I'm back" she called out

Kagome could hear Inuyasha laughing and Izayoi calling out to him, before she knew it Inuyasha had made his way to Kagome's feet.

"Oh hello there Inuyasha, and what brings you here?" she asked with a smile

"Inuyasha you shouldn't run of like that!" Izayoi panicked

Inuyasha's ears flattened, he didn't understand, Izayoi picked him up and cuddled him close.

"Well we should get going"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"

"_I hope"_


	10. Part 2 Chapter 5

After stopping a few times they had finally made their way to the middle of nowhere, it was getting dark so Kagome started to gather firewood.

"_Where is Sesshomaru..."_

Kagome was sitting near the fire playing with the ring on her finger, she felt bad for just leaving the way she did and she hoped to be back within a day.

"Is everything alright?" Izayoi asked sitting next to her

"Finally asleep?"

"So much excitement for him" she smiled "what is it that you have been playing with?"

"Oh it's a wedding ring"

"A wedding ring?"

"It's a promise to be together forever"

"So you have someone waiting for you?"

"Yeah" she smiled looking over at Inuyasha

Her smile started to vanish as she remembered the look on Inuyasha's face when she left.

"I hope I still do..." she sighed out loud

"Did you have a fight?"

"No and that's what worries me"

Kagome looked over at Izayoi and saw the confused look on her face.

"we always fight, about everything, me training to much, spending all my time studying and with my family but when I told him I had to leave this time he didn't say anything... he just let me go" she explained as tears started to well in her eyes "I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with all this, you lost someone dear to you and now demons are after you... I'm sorry"

"I worry for my son; he is a half demon, fated to be an outcast..."

"That's not true; Inuyasha will grow up strong surrounded by those that care for him"

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's in his eyes; he is kind, strong and caring just like his mother"

"_Sitting here and talking with Izayoi... Inuyasha is a lot like her, more than even he realises"_

Kagome was woken that night with Ah-Un nudging at her; she pried her eyes open and noticed the fire was nearly out.

"What is it Ah-Un?" Kagome yawned

He kept nudging at her trying to get her to stand up; Kagome finally gave in and stood up with another yawn. Before Kagome had time to do anything Ah-Un was pushing her once more, Kagome got nudged into the forest leaving Izayoi and Inuyasha alone.

"Ah-Un where are you taking me, something could happen to Izayoi and Inuyasha!"

He didn't listen just kept pushing her until they were out of the forest then Ah-Un turned and walked away.

"Ah-Un where are you going? Why did you bring me here?" she shouted out to him

Kagome frowned as she was left alone in the cold, she couldn't even begin to imagine why she was brought here.

"_I'll teach him to wake me up then leave me here"_

Kagome was about to walk into the forest when she heard someone behind her, slowly she turned around getting ready to run just in case.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked staring at the person behind her

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"_Right, not kid or nice...ish Sesshomaru, this is the mean 'I'm going to kill you' Sesshomaru"_ she said over and over in her head

"I was looking for you"

"What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?"

"I was sent by your father"

Sesshomaru huffed then went to walk away.

"You have a baby brother" she called out

Sesshomaru stopped; he didn't turn to face her so Kagome decided to walk up to him.

"His name is Inuyasha"

"I want nothing to do with that half breed" he growled

"Don't you even want to see him?"

"No"

"_This is impossible"_

"I'm not asking you to become best friends with him, _that would be too weird_, I'm just asking that you see him"

"I owe nothing to the half breed or to his human mother"

"What about me?"

"_I wouldn't normally do this but if he is going to act like this then I have no choice"_

He turned around to face Kagome with a raised brow.

"I saved you when you were a child or have you forgotten"

He started to frown, Kagome knew he remembered.

"You spend 5 minutes with him that's all I'm asking for"

"Very well"

"In the morning I will bring them here and you are not to harm any of them" she threatened

"_I hope he doesn't try anything, there is no way I could kill him!"_

Sesshomaru nodded then left, Kagome let out a huge sigh then turned and went back to bed, the next morning she was awoken by one of Inuyasha's wooden animals hitting her. She opened her eyes and saw the culprit sitting right in front of her with a huge grin; Kagome picked the toy from her head and sat up only to have the rest of his toys on her as well.

"Izayoi?" Kagome asked looking around

There was no answer, Kagome started to get a little worried but Inuyasha seemed ok so nothing to bad could have happened. Kagome stood up and stretched, it had been a long time since she last slept in the woods.

"Oh good morning Kagome" Izayoi said coming out from the woods

She was wearing the fire rat kimono on top of her own, she looked down at Inuyasha who was clawing at her clothes trying to climb up and noticed he was wearing a small version of the clothes he normally does.

"Inuyasha is full of energy" she laughed picking him up

"He always is" she laughed taking him from Kagome "where are we going today?"

"Well actually not far, there is someone I want you and Inuyasha to meet"

"Who is that?"

"His name is Sesshomaru, he's umm..."

"_I wonder if she knows Taisho had another son?"_

"He is Taisho's other son and a full demon, its ok I know dear"

"Right well he wants to meet you and Inuyasha"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is going to meet us in a clearing not far from here, actually we should probably get going soon"

Izayoi nodded and tied Inuyasha to her back and carried the sack in her hands, Kagome put everything away into her bag then swang it onto her back along with her arrows then with her bow in hand they headed into the forest with Ah-Un leading the way.

"there is something you should know about Sesshomaru... he might seem a bit... well a bit cold and dangerous but I promise he won't harm either of you"

Izayoi nodded and continued to follow Kagome, it didn't take them to long to get there and when Kagome looked around she couldn't see Sesshomaru anywhere in sight. Kagome sat her bag down but kept her bow and arrows on her just in case, Izayoi bought out the cotton blanket and placed Inuyasha toys on it then sat him down so he could play. While Inuyasha and Izayoi were playing Kagome started to worry.

"_He is either watching us somewhere or he isn't coming"_

She walked over to Ah-Un who was eating some grass a little bit away from the others.

"Sesshomaru watching from a distance doesn't count" she said loud enough so he would hear but quiet enough so Izayoi wouldn't

Nothing changed; Kagome sighed and started to walk back over to the other two when she noticed the Izayoi and Inuyasha staring at her. Kagome turned around and jumped a little, Sesshomaru was standing right behind her.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 6

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Izayoi. Izayoi and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled

Inuyasha started crawling towards Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru looked down at the half demon sitting on the grass and frowned.

"Look he's saying hello, go on Sesshomaru say hello to your baby brother"

"Half-brother" he frowned

Inuyasha started to copy Sesshomaru's frown making Izayoi and Kagome giggle, Sesshomaru looked down at him with rage bubbling to the surface, just when he thought he couldn't handle it any more Inuyasha's frown vanished and he started to sniff the air. He looked up at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes, even though Sesshomaru showed no interest in Inuyasha that didn't stop him from reaching out his tiny arms.

"What do you want" he grumbled

He frowned at Sesshomaru when he didn't get picked up but then resorted to trying to climb on him, when Inuyasha wanted attention he was going to get it. Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's attempt for attention until he had managed to climb all the way up to his face, Inuyasha reached out a hand and started to play with Sesshomaru's markings. Sesshomaru suddenly started staring into the forest, Kagome couldn't figure out why until the demons got closer.

"Izayoi stay close to us" Kagome warned

Kagome readied her bow and arrow while Sesshomaru just stood there, Inuyasha noticed the demons a lot later and started his small growls making Sesshomaru look down at him. Inuyasha got down from Sesshomaru and crawled over to Izayoi as fast as his little legs would take him then growled in front of her feet.

"_He's trying to protect her"_ Sesshomaru thought with wonder

They were only a couple of small demons but they had made Inuyasha their target, much to Kagome surprise Sesshomaru stepped up and killed them all but she didn't dare think it was for the safety of them.

"Inuyasha come back" Izayoi called out

Kagome looked over towards them and noticed Inuyasha crawling to one of the demon corps, she was going to pick him up when Sesshomaru was standing in front of her in a flash.

"_What is he doing now?"_

"He must learn to fight" he said simply

Kagome was going to protest but she saw the understanding look on Izayoi's face and kept her comments to herself. Inuyasha made his way to the dead demons and started to attack with his claws, after a little while Inuyasha stopped and looked back over towards us with a proud grin. Sesshomaru moved out of Izayoi's and Kagome's way and allowed them to approach Inuyasha, Kagome gave her the water bottle from her bag to clean him a little while she went over and using her arrow she purified all of them.

"_Was he actually helping him?"_ Kagome wondered looking back at Sesshomaru

She stood up and started to walk over towards him.

"Thankyou" she said with a small bow

"My debt to you is repaid now you keep them away from me" he said coldly

"_That's why he did it"_

"Sesshomaru you saw what happened here, demons and humans will keep coming after them and Inuyasha is not yet old enough to protect anyone let alone himself"

"That is not my problem"

"_Think Kagome think, I need him to help... maybe I could bribe him?... but what would he want!"_

She looked around trying to think when she noticed Sesshomaru's sword; she looked back at Inuyasha who was giving his mum a hard time then smiled.

"Sesshomaru you want tetsusaiga right?" Kagome said smirking slightly

"How do you know of that sword?"

"I noticed you have tenseiga and I know where tetsusaiga is"

"Where" he demanded

"I can't tell you but if you help us then I will give you a single clue"

"I don't need your help"

"Me and Taisho are the only ones that know where it is and hey if you want to ask him then by all means be my guest" she said turning around

"There is a village that they can go to; they will be safe there for a while"

"Where is it?"

"It is many days walk from here"

"That's why we have Ah-Un" she smiled pointing to the demon grazing in the distance

"Very well I shall show you but I do not promise there complete safety"

"I wouldn't expect anything more from you" she sighed walking away

Kagome walked over to Izayoi and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is going to take us somewhere where you will both be safe"

While Izayoi picked up Inuyasha's things he was already of and moving towards Sesshomaru, once again Inuyasha was ignored and forced to climb up his fur to get attention. Kagome watched from a distance at the two brothers, Inuyasha was now on Sesshomaru's head and trying to look down but Sesshomaru kept looking away, it didn't take long before Inuyasha started to fall. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha falling but Sesshomaru caught him before he hit the ground.

"Foolish half breed" he grumbled at the laughing child in his hands "don't you know I could kill you"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with his head tilted to the side; Sesshomaru sighed then placed Inuyasha on the ground.

"And that pathetic growl of yours, you will never scare anyone with that" he stated "and your claws are absolutely useless"

Inuyasha just looked up at him, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the stares but it was starting to annoy him, he looked down at Inuyasha with an ice cold glare but Inuyasha only smiled up at him.

"You are a strange creature"

"Were ready" Kagome called out

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha by the back of his clothes and dropped him in Izayoi's arms then started to leave. Kagome, Inuyasha and Izayoi followed behind him riding Ah-Un, they didn't reach the village until it was nearly nightfall, it was a small village and looked peaceful enough but Kagome knew better then to think the villagers would be nice.

"Wait here" Sesshomaru said once they landed

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked into the village, he came back a few minutes later then signalled for them to follow; he led them to a small hut just outside the village.

"The villagers won't harm you here"

"Thankyou" Izayoi said walking into the hut

"Now tell me where the sword is"

"I said a hint, not the location" Kagome corrected

"Tell me before I lose my patience with you"

"Fine" she sighed

Kagome had spent the whole day thinking of something she could say to him and she had finally came up with the perfect thing.

"Seeing but never seen protected but never known to its protector" she said simply

"_That's what Sesshomaru first said that first time"_

Kagome walked past Sesshomaru and into the hut to help Izayoi set up, Kagome decided that she would spend one night here just to make sure everything is fine then in the morning she would head back home.


	12. Part 2 Final

The next morning Kagome changed into the kimono Taisho had given her then walked outside with Inuyasha and Izayoi following behind.

"Everything will be alright now" Kagome smiled

"Thank you, for everything"

"I'm just happy I could help"

Kagome walked up to Izayoi and patted Inuyasha on the head "I'm going to miss you mini Inuyasha"

Inuyasha reached out his hands and grabbed hold of Kagome.

"Looks like he doesn't want you to leave"

"I wish I didn't have to leave..."

"You have someone waiting for you" she smiled

Kagome sighed, she knew Inuyasha would be waiting for her but she also knew she wouldn't be able to stay there too long, school was tomorrow.

"Time is short so you should spend it with the one you love, I want you to take this, a reminder of us" Izayoi smiled pulling out something wrapped in cloth

"Thankyou" Kagome smiled accepting the gift

She opened it and saw a small fire rat kimono as well as some of Inuyasha's wooden animals.

"But Izayoi... you and Inuyasha..."

"We have more than enough" she reassured

"Thankyou" Kagome smiled hugging the bag

"Will we ever see you again?" she asked as Kagome walked away

"Once I would of said no but now... well who knows what the future holds"

She waved goodbye to them and jumped up on Ah-Un's back and flew away.

"_Be careful Inuyasha..."_

Kagome landed safely down near the well, she patted Ah-Un and thanked him for the help but she was stopped from entering the well.

"Sesshomaru what brings you here?"

"This well, it is the reason you haven't aged is it not?"

"I guess you could say that, I never got to thank you properly for your help"

"I didn't do it for you, that half breed or the human mother"

"I know that but still you could have walked away but you didn't"

"It wouldn't be fair to kill him when he can't protect himself" he stated "but one day I will rid him from this world along with every other useless creature"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took hold of Ah-Un's rains then walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Here" she said holding out the rains "your father wouldn't have wanted you to keep him"

"I don't need such a thing"

"Trust me on this he will become extremely useful later on" Kagome smiled

Sesshomaru took hold of the rains and watched as Kagome said goodbye to the demon.

"I'll see you soon" she waved jumping down the well

Kagome passed through and once safely on the other side she tore up the spell, Kagome looked up and saw she was back in Inuyasha's time.

"_I was gone for three nights... school starts again tomorrow..."_

"Kagome?"

She looked up and saw Inuyasha peering over the edge.

"Hello Inuyasha" she called out

Kagome started to climb up when Inuyasha bent down and pulled her out, she dusted the dirt from her kimono and looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"What?"

"It's nothing" he mumbled

"_There's a faint scent on it... it's so familiar..."_ he thought staring at Kagome

"I'm sorry I was gone so long"

"Did you finish what you had to do?"

"Yeah in fact I have a present for you" she smiled

"Is it noodles?"

"Is that all you think about Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed walking away

"Well what is it then?" he asked walking after her

Kagome didn't answer him, she continued to walk into the forest until she came to the tree where Inuyasha was pinned, she sat down in front of it with Inuyasha crouching in front of her with his head slightly leaning to one side.

"_He has hardly changed, that same look of curiosity"_

Kagome pulled out the bag that Izayoi had given her and handed it to Inuyasha, Inuyasha took hold of the bag and sniffed it. He know he had smelt this somewhere before but he couldn't quite place it, he opened the bag and pulled out the small fire rat kimono as well as the toys when he remembered.

"These... these used to... to be mine" he whispered running his hand along the small bite marks "but how? I thought... when mother..."

"It wouldn't have been possible without Myoga; he's the one that told me where to go"

A look of guilt washed over Inuyasha.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked with a sigh

"I'm sure he's fine..."

Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"Kagome your back!" Rin shouted running to her

"Oh hello Rin"

Kagome stood up and hugged Rin then looked behind her at Ah-Un.

"And hello to you to Ah-Un" she smiled

The two headed demon just looked up at her then started to eat some grass.

"Everyone will be so happy your back; Inuyasha has been driving everyone crazy"

"Oh really?" Kagome asked looking back at Inuyasha

"Yep, Sango and Miroku wouldn't let him go near the well but he wouldn't stop trying, Miroku even put a spell on him but in the end Lord Sesshomaru transformed into a huge dog and took Inuyasha far away and..."

"Rin"

"Oh hello Lord Sesshomaru"

"Weren't you going to pick some flowers?"

"That's right" she gasped "come on Ah-Un, bye Kagome" Rin said running of with Ah-Un in tow

"He would never let me pull him around like that" Kagome frowned

"He has quite a liking to Rin and has been most helpful when she is tired but that doesn't mean anything has changed priestess, never again"

Sesshomaru walked away with a passing glare at Kagome.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked putting everything away in the bag

"A conversation form a long time ago" she sighed sitting back down

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and rested his head on hers, they stayed like that for a while not saying a single word to each other until Inuyasha started to get hungry. He stood up and started to walk towards the village when he noticed Kagome wasn't following.

"You have to go back today right?" he asked

"No" she smiled

"But I thought..."

"Missing one day won't hurt"

"_Izayoi was right; time passes to fast to not be with the ones you love"_

"So Inuyasha" Kagome said as they walked back "Sesshomaru carried you away?"

**The End**


End file.
